


Non-Corporeal Crush

by Gooygoopygirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blue is a cat, Bullying, Family Drama, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff and Angst, Ghost Keith (Voltron), Insecure Lance (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooygoopygirl/pseuds/Gooygoopygirl
Summary: Prompt From Tumbler user : writing-prompt-sPrompt : You finally build up enough courage to talk to that cute someone you see everyday on the bus. Their face turns dark as they respond "You shouldn't be able to see me."Lance is just your average high school freshman. With your average freshman problems. The stress of a new school, of trying to have a social life and decent grades, relentless bullying, and now a crush.Everyday Lance takes the bus to and from school. and everyday he sees the same cute emo boy in the back of the bus. Now after a long trying day, he's had enough. So on the way back home he decides to sit next to this cute boy and finally say something to him. But as soon as Lance stops talking the boy's face turned dark as he whispered "You... you shouldn't be able to see me."





	1. Chapter 1 - My Name is Lance

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out writing-prompt-s on Tumbler.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story. It's my first time sharing my writing. So, please be kind.

Chapter 1 - My name is Lance

 

"Today's the day" I almost screamed, launching myself down the stairs. The house smelled strongly of pancakes and maple syrup. I barley managed to not fall flat on my face at the bottom of the stairs before rushing to the kitchen, praying for at least a little bit of the sugary miracle. As expected in the kitchen sat my siblings, all four of them happily eating their breakfast. 

"If you don't want to be late on your first day of Freshman year you better hurry pollito." My mother said as I took a seat at the table. 

"Yah... I know. Don't worry... I won't... be late" I said between bites of pancakey goodness. 

"Vato, don't speak with your mouth full." His older brother said playfully. It earned a laugh from everyone in the room. 

"Alright. Time's up. Everybody grab your bags time to go." mom said, starting to hand out lunches. Everybody grabbed their bags as I got in a last bite of pancake. As I finished chewing I grabbed my lunch and kissed my mom goodbye. Then I was running out the door after my two older siblings. We're all going to the high school by bus, while mom takes the twins to middle school on her way to work. I finally caught up just few houses down form ours. Joseph was walking while studying, even though it was literally the first day, I think it's because he's worried about being a Senior. Cassandra is on the phone with some of her fellow track friends or is it her fellow basketball friends. Ladies and Gentlemen, 'the star athlete of the family'. 

"Oh, shit." Cass said when she saw that we were still at least 5 houses away and the bus was already there. "Lance, Joe, RUN." she said with a little laugh taking off toward the bus. Joe took off after her. 

Wait, what. Run? Oh man. Okay.

We just barely made it before the bus left. Cass laughed like an idiot before sitting down with some of her buddies who might be from the swim team or was it diving? Some water sport, and Joe looked really to pass out. 

As soon as Joe caught his breath he saw a few of his nerd friends and left. Left me, standing at the front of the bus. Ugh, No. I gave a long look around for anyone I knew. There was no one. 

"Time to move kid." the diver said shutting the door behind me. 

"Yah, right sorry." I said, and started walking. The bus started moving almost as soon as I left the front. As I walked I almost hoped that one of my friends would magically appear. Sadly, no one did. I saw at the back of the bus was a boy. He was sitting alone and he was really cute. I slid into a seat in one of the empty rows towards the back. 

As we stopped at the next stop I turned again and caught another look at the boy in the back of the bus. He was pale and had dark hair. It seamed pretty, but maybe a little too long. He was wearing all black and looked like of like the typical "emo" high schooler. But man was he cute. 

"What are you doing, weirdo." 

What? Oh, Cass? 

"We're there. Time to go. What are you doing?" Cass said giving my shower a little shake. 

"Huh" I said looking at her. I must have zoned out thinking about that boy. I gave a quick look behind me. He's gone. Of course. Wait, we're there? At the school? Oh man, how long was I zoning out?

"Oh, Yah. Sorry. Let's go." I said getting up and following Cass across the bus. 

Okay. Here we go. First day of high school. I can do this. I whispered to myself with a smile.


	2. A Surprising Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so glad so many people are enjoying my story. I really hope you all continue to read what I write. Thank you all. Please enjoy this next chapter. I'll update again soon. (Sorry this is a really long chapter)
> 
> *If anyone has any suggestions or requests for thing to add to this story or for future stories, please feel free to comment or send me a message. (I can't promise to use them all, but I would love to include you all into the process.)

Chapter 2 - A Surprising Confession 

The first half of school went by without a hitch. I’m lucky to have a friend in almost all my classes. I have Algebra with Hunk, which may make that class slightly more tolerable, and Pidge is in my English class. And both are in my Science class. So overall thing could be way worse. 

Before I knew it lunch had rolled around. Pidge, Hunk and I all sat at a table in the back of the cafeteria, and while the beginning of high school is exciting and fun and nerve wrecking all at once, I still couldn’t get my mind off of the cute boy on the bus. Man I wish I knew what grade he was in, or who his friends where, or even where he ate lunch.

“I can’t believe that you had to correct the teacher on the first day of school.” Hunk groaned between bites of his “healthy” high school cafeteria lunch. Hunk’s grumbling woke me from my hazy daydreaming state. 

“Well, it’s not my fault the teacher got the facts wrong. What was I supposed to do, not say anything.” Pidge said waving her fork around as she spoke. “What kind of intellectual would I be if I did that.” I suppress a sharp laugh at the humor in Pidge’s words. 

“Yah, okay. But you definitely didn’t have to call the teacher an egotistical, self righteous prude for assuming you were wrong in correcting him.” Hunk wined hanging his head. “I, mean, we knew you were right, but it’s the first day and I don’t think he was really ready to be both insulted and belittled by a small teenage girl.”

“WHAT DOES MY HIGHT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING!!” Pidge said under her breath, while simultaneously poking Hunk with her fork. “And he absolutely deserved it. Right Lance?” 

“huh?” I said, god what were they talking about again. I don’t remember, I’m pretty sure I had spotted the bus boy on the other side of the cafeteria, but I was too far to be sure. “Sorry, guys. I’ll be right back.” I said sliding off of the chair. 

“Wait, what?” Hunk said, looking a little sad.

“Where do you think your going?” Pidge said with a little more snark in her voice than necessary. 

“I saw someone really cute on the bus” I whisper to them, “I just wanna go see if I can find him.” 

“Oh, man, Lance. We haven't even been her one day and you already have a crush?” Pidge snarked with a smile. She playfully gave me a push. “Well then, go find him lover boy.” 

“Yah, yah.” I replied playfully swatting her hand away. I’ll be right back.” I promised as I left the table. 

The cafeteria here is huge. So much bigger than at my middle school. It’s going to be nearly impossible to find 'emo' boy in this, this...this jungle! I take a quick walk around the entire room. Nope, don’t see him. Great, now where am I supposed to look. I could just head back to Pidge and Hunk. But where would a cute, emo boy hang out at lunch on the first day of school. The Library maybe, or on the field. Or behind the gym. That sound about right. Cute emo boys hang out behind the gym. Totally sounds like a high school thing. I whispered to myself as I speed walk towards the oversized gymnasium. 

It took only a few minutes before I was behind the gym, and as I should have expected no one was there. Man I watch too many teen high school movies, I sighed turning around. I guess I’ll head back to the cafeteria and join up with Pidge and Hunk before the lunch bell rings. 

“Well, well, well. What are you doing all the way out here, and all alone, too. My lucky day.” My blood froze when I heard that sharp sarcastic tone. Then my eyes land on him. Lotor, not to mention all four of his minions. 

“Man, Lotor, really? I though we could leave all that childish drama behind. I mean come on. We’re high schoolers now. Aren’t you a little old for this?” Man this is bad, I need to get out of here now. I give a quick look around, and that’s when I notice it. I’m at least a three minutes run from the cafeteria, and there is literally no one around. Meaning no witnesses. Man, I gotta get out of here. 

“Are you calling me a child?!?” Lotor said, his voice growing dark and his face turning into one of distain. “Zethrid, Ezor, grab him.” Lotor said in a hushed voice, as if I couldn't hear him. Like I was just going to stand here and let him beat me up. Yah, right. 

I took off at a run in the opposite direction, yah it’s the wrong way from the cafeteria but I’m so not running right towards them. I’ll just make a loop around the building, I’m fast, I can make it. I thought as I sprinted. I take a split second to look behind me as I run, two of Lotor’s goons, Zethrid and Ezor, were chasing me. The bigger girl isn’t as fast, no way she’ll be able to keep up. The smaller girl might be a problem. Ezor, shit. Man she’s really fast. I’m just barley out running her. But as I round the corner of the gym I am knocked over by something tall standing directly in my path. 

“Damn” I whisper to myself as I try to get up again. It was the third girl. That’s what I ran into. Natri, I think that’s her name. Damn. How did she get all the way over here so fast. Before I can even get up Zethrid and Narti are holding my arms and forcing me to my knees in front of Lotor. 

“Ah” he whispered with a sign leaning over to look down at me. “Exactly how I like to see my subjects.” 

“Lotor, man, come one. You may have been the big prince of middle school, but this is high school. There’s no way you still are.” I said, maybe I can appeal to some kind of reason, not that it’s worked before. 

“I’m still the prince of you.” Lotor said before punching me in the gut. I could feel all the air rush out of my lungs and for a second I had a seriously hard time trying to get it back. Fuck, I definitely didn’t miss this over the summer. 

It’s got to be nearly twenty minutes later when Lotor finally stops using me as a punching bag. His goons drop my arms, and I let myself sink to the ground. 

“I mean, if not this, what are you good for.” Lotor says taking a firm hold of my chin and tilting my head up. “I mean your no science genius like your little girl friend, or an engineering wiz like the big dude. You must feel so small next to them, so worthless. Why do you even bother.” At the last word he dropped my chin. “I had fun, Lancey, let’s do this agains some time soon.” And with that he turned and left the four girls following behind him. 

“Ugh” I groaned and let myself fall to my side. I’ll just lay here a minute, catch my breath. At least Lotor doesn’t hit me where anyone else can see it, that makes it really easy to hide. “Up you go” I groaned as I forced myself to get up. Man my ribs hurt. So I started the walk back to the cafeteria, but right before I reached the door the bell rang. “Great” I sighed sarcastically, “Now I don’t even get lunch.” With a heavy sign I make my way back to the table we had been sitting at. 

“Oh, man, you were gone a while.” Pidge said, swinging her bag onto her shoulder. “I’m guessing lover boy Lance found this mystery bus guy.” With the last comment she gave me a slight smile and elbowed my ribs. FUCK that hurt. 

“Nah,” I say shoving her hand away. “Looked all over, but I couldn't find him.” 

“Sorry about that buddy, I’m sure you’ll find this guy eventually. I mean he’s gotta go to our school, he was on your bus. Right?” Hunk said, clearly trying to cheer me up. 

“Yah, thanks man.” I grabbed my bag “See you two after class?”

“Sorry can’t today” Hunk said with a sheepish smile. Man what is he doing, the smile makes me curious. 

“Why, got some secret plans?” I said teasingly. “Don’t need to hide your new girlfriend Hunk. All that matters is you like her.”

“Wait, how did you know?” Hunk said wringing his hands together in worry. Ah, man, there was really a girl. Ha. 

“No way!” Pidge and I said at the same time. 

“A girlfriend, seriously.” Man did Pidge sound shocked.

“I can’t believe it, I was totally just messing with you. Who is she?” 

“Her name is Shay." Hunk says almost dreamily "Ah, guys, please you can’t say anything, her parents are super strict. If they found out about us they may make her stop seeing me.” Hunk said, I can hear the worry in his voice, she must mean a lot to him. 

“Okay, man, I promise. I won't say anything to anybody.” I said holding up my hand in a mock show of a pledge. 

“I not fucking promising that, this is the biggest news ever!!” Pidge said. Hunk suddenly looked like his eyes could pop out of his head. 

“Don’t worry, she won't say anything.” I said elbowing Pidge in the arm. 

“Ugh, Fine.” She groaned. “But this is big news.”

“So will I see you after class Pidge?” I said as we started to walk out of the cafeteria and to my next class. 

“Nope, sorry. I’ve got some important intergalactic broadcasting to do.” She smiled at her own wit. I, of course, knew what this meant. Her dad was a scientific astronaut who was away on mission right now. She liked to say it like that whenever they have plans to talk to each other. 

“Alright well have fun with your space mission.” I said with a smile. We take our separate ways from there. My first class after lunch is Geography with Hunk, and while this was definitely not my strongest subject I found myself paying almost no attention at all. 

I had almost made it through the whole day. I felt ready to pass out and my ribs were killing me but hey, almost made it. And the definite positive was I would probably get to see the cute bus boy on the way home. Yah. Unfortunately during my last period I had to go to the bathroom. And it was just my luck that Lotor and two of his minions happened to have a free period. I just barley made it back to class before the final bell rang after my second “meeting” with Lotor. 

The bus ride home was uneventful, but I did spend the entire time trying not to be obvious as I tried to catch glimpses of the boy. Who was still sitting at the back of the bus. When I got home I ate dinner with my family. The twins, Anna and Alex, apparently had the “best day at school anyone has ever had, ever”. Their words not mine. 

“I’m going to go up stairs and finish up my homework.” I said, standing up and excusing myself from the table. Before going up stairs I slid into the kitchen and snuck an ice pack under my shirt. Back upstairs, in my room I finished all my work while icing my still aching ribs. “What a great first day” I mumbled to myself as I slid into bed for the night. Surprisingly, my dreams, which were normally filled with Lotor and fear, were instead filled with the cute emo boy with the pretty black hair. 

 

 

And that’s how my high school life began. And stayed. It’s been almost three months now and my schedule hasn't changed. Wake up, eat, get the bus (stare at the cute boy), school, my daily punching bag practice with “Prince” Lotor, and then the bus ride home (and stare at the cute boy some more), then go home and repeat. I’ve seen cute bus guy a few times at school since that first day. He likes to hang around with the Junior Class President Shiro Takashi. 

I guess after three months of hopelessly pinning over my mystery crush I had finally had enough. So on the ride home one day after school. I made my way all the way to the back of the bus and sat down next to the pretty boy. Only now that I was so close did I see how great his face really was. All strong features and and his eyes seemed to sparkle. Man, his eyes actually sparkled. Who's eyes actually do that. 

“Hey, there. My name is Lance. This may be weird but I think your really cool and I would really love to hang out sometime.” I was sure the words were coming out too fast. He can tell I’m freaking out, was all I could think. “So?”

They boys pretty face suddenly took a dark turn. He look confused, shocked, mad? I couldn't tell. His voice came out really quite, I almost couldn’t make out what he said next as he whispered “You... You shouldn’t be able to see me.” 

“What do you mean?” I said. man that’s a weird thing to say.

They boy opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by my sister Cass. “Lance come on what are you doing this is our stop?” She yelled from the front of the bus. Stop sitting there like a wiredo. Let's go. Mama will be mad if were too late.” She said getting off the bus. 

“Ah, yah, right. Bye. of but what was your name? Mine’s Lance.” I said getting up and grabbing my bag. 

“Keith” He said. God, even his name was hot. He just stared up at me a minute something seemingly on the tip of his tongue. 

“Well, bye Keith” I said with a wave as I got off the bus. 

 

 

“What the hell was that Lance.” Joe said when I joined him and Cass as we started to walk home. 

“What do you mean?” I said genuinely curious what I had messed up this time. I always manage to mess something up. 

“What do you mean? Really? You were sitting at the back of the bus alone, zoning out or something. What wrong?” Cass said. 

“What do you mean alone. I was sitting with Keith. We were talking.” I said, seriously confused. 

“Who’s Keith.” Said Joseph looking worried. “Lance what are you talking about you were sitting alone at the very back of the bus. Are you feeling okay?” 

What did they mean alone. I was clearly with Keith. Now that they mention it what he said was a little weird too. I’m about to try to respond when across the street at the park near our house I seen him. He must have gotten off the bus after I did. Keith is just standing there at the entrance. “I’ll be right back” I said making a beeline for the park.

“Wait, what? Lance!” Joe and Cass called, but I was already across the street and halfway into the park. 

“I’ll meet you guys at home. I Promise.” I yelled to them as I continued to walk. 

When I finally make it into park I spotted Keith on one of the swings. I took the one next to him. 

“Hi” I said quietly. 

“You really can see me? Huh.” He said looking at me with sad eyes. “How long have you been able to do that?”

What was he talking about? God, why were all the really hot ones crazy. “Listen I have no idea what your talking about. How long since I what could do what?” I said in a small voice. I was so worried he would just get up and leave. 

“You don't know?” Now he look shocked. I took a second to admire the way his face looked when he was surprised. The slight nit of his eyebrows and the way his eyes seem suddenly too big for his head. 

“Know what?” Okay, starting to get scared. He’s not some kind of secret high school serial killer, right? Yah that’s crazy.

“Lance, I’m dead. I have been for almost three years now. I’m asking how long you’ve been able to see spirits. I never meat anyone who could see me. You seem to be the only one.”

WHAT. Dead? Okay this guy was really hot and seemed cool in an edgy sort of way, but the’s clearly crazy. 'Time to go' my internal self preservation meter screamed. “Okay, I think it’s time for me to go. Have fun being a ghost.” I said slightly sarcastically getting up. 

“No, don’t leave. Please. I haven't spoken to anyone in so long. Please stay a little longer.” He sounded so sad, so desperate. But he is clearly crazy, and he could be dangerous my brain screamed. On the other hand, he sounds like he really wants to talk to you, and he’s still really hot. 

“Listen you seem great, but also crazy, like crazy hot but also really crazy. I mean, your dead really? and I can what see ghosts. Yah right...” I start, but I’m quickly interrupted.

“I can prove it.” He practically yelled before getting up. “Look” he said before stepping THROUGH THE FUCKING POLE FOR THE SWING. “See” he said. Man, he sounds really proud of himself. He’s really cute when he gets all cocky. Wait, that’s not the point here. No what was the point? Oh right. He just stepped through a solid metal pole. 

As if my brain had finally caught up to what just happened I let out a small shout before turning and taking off towards the entrance of the park. Suddenly Keith was in front of me. Like too suddenly. Like out of nowhere. Like a fucking ghost. 

“OH MY GOD.” I shrieked. 

“Please calm down.” normal I would have laughed at a comment like this. I mean “calm down” I just found out I my crush was a fucking ghost. No way am I going to be calm now. Or at least I thought so, but the look on Keith’s face was so hurt. Okay. He’s clearly telling the truth. So my new crush is an actual ghost. OH MY GOD. Okay, deep breath, I tell myself before I trust myself to speak again. 

“Okay. I’m calm. Now please tell me what’s going on.” I pleaded. Keith gave me a sad look. “I... I don’t know what’s going on. I’m sorry. I don't know why you can see me. Are you sure this has never happened before?” He said, his voice much calmer now. 

“Yah.” I said sarcastically swinging my arms around. “I think I’d remember being able to see ghosts.” 

“Yah, sorry. Your right. You would have noticed that.” He sounded so sad. I was barley holding back the urge to try to comfort him with a hug. Could I even do that. Or would I go right through him? How exactly did this work? I reach out my hand slowly and try to brush it against his. My hand goes right through. WOW. Okay, yep, real ghost. 

“Why don't we have a seat and try to talk though this.” He said walking slowly over to the seat of the swing again. How was he able to sit down even? 

“Yah, okay.” I said taking the seat next to him. “So what now.” I whispered quietly.

“I’m not sure."


End file.
